


Happy birthday Keigo~ ‘Short story’

by Extilmark_2 (orphan_account)



Category: BnHA
Genre: Birthday Sex, HOPE YOU LIKEE ITTT, Keigo and reader are together, Short Story, keigos birthday 12/28/20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28378266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Extilmark_2
Summary: Since today’s keigos birthday (12/28/20) I DECIDED  to write a little short story of him and readers little night for keigos birthday but yes I love him so much and as my comfort character just love him so I hope you enjoy the short fic ❤️
Relationships: Keigo and reader
Kudos: 3





	Happy birthday Keigo~ ‘Short story’

You know your fiancé keigo wasn’t really excited when it came to his birthday. His excuse was always-

“ I have everything I need. Just you- and if I ever want something,I can just buy it-“

You knew it was the truth but it always pissed you off. He never buys anything for himself but always for you. He’s definitely someone you thought you’d never find but here you are. Cooking a nice fancy little dinner waiting for him to come home from his patrol shift. 

Surprisingly, he didn’t want to go out to eat. He just wants to spend time with you.He describes you as his ‘ joy and happiness”. But you could say the same about him.

Your pulled from your thoughts when you hear the front door handle turn slightly as it opens. Right as it does you get done setting the table as you look up to see keigo with a bright smile on his face. You smile right back as you wipe your hands before pushing your arms around him hugging him tight.

“How was your day baby?”

“ Fucking long- didn’t know there would be so many people stealing after Christmas, dosnt make much sense to me- But was does is you looking so fucking cute” He says with a low growl as his arms wrap around your waist.

“ mhm, don’t move so fast bird boy. Or well should I say birthday boy hm?” You say with a smile as your arms wrap around his neck.

“Mh- you know my birthdays just another day right? Just a year older, and another year with you” he says pecking kisses on your cheeks.

“I disagree, your birthday is important to me dummy. So don’t be negative-“ you say pulling away from him.

He lets out a low growl when you leave his arms empty as he takes off his jacket. His eyes stay on you as you pull a gift bag from a chair. His eyes go dazy as a smirk forms on his face.

“Baby, you didn’t have to get me anything you know?” He says taking the bag as you hand it too him.

You watch as he opens it and pulls out his gift. He looks up too you as he smirks.

“Of course you got me this. I shouldn’t have said anything “ He says with a small laugh.

“Well you never get yourself anything and it pisses me off. So even if you don’t like it just at least act-“

“ Well I love it baby” He says with a smile as he pulls you rubbing your waist.

He kisses you neck before kissing your lips with a little smirk. His hands rub up and down your waist and to the side of your thighs as he pushes into the kiss more.

You push away a little as his lips detached from yours and he looks at you with a scuffed look.

“Let’s eat first kei.”

“Fine”  
_____________________________________________

It’s about 10pm now that your in the bathroom as keigos laying in bed watching T.V. You left out of the bed to go and lock yourself in the bathroom. You stomach Turing upside down as you try and get his last surprise delt with. 

You know he doesn’t like gifts much so you wanted to do something more of his type. You guys have a more of sexual relationship than most. So this came right too your mind for a good gift. But- your too nervous. Yea you guys do the rough things and the unexpected but- you never done it like this. But you want to surprise him before he falls asleep.

Once you pull yourself together you throw on the new lingerie set you got. You wanted to get a red once since his wings were the most beautiful Shade of red as you tried to resemble the same color for your set.

Once you finally get it on you admire yourself in the mirror hoping he likes it. After fixing yourself up you finally get the courage to face him and give him his surprise fully. Grabbing a bag that goes with everything else you finally crack open the bathroom door and stick your head out a little.

“Hey, kei?”

“Yea?”

“ I have something for you. . .”

“What is it?”

With out saying anything you fully open the door stepping out and facing him. Slowly moving your self towards him he shifts himself in the bed as he sits on the edge of the side facing the bathroom. His eyes locked on too your body as you inch closer too him.

With out any help his hands find there way too your waist as his eyes hungrily look you up and down before looking eye to eye with you.

“Y-you like it. . ?”

“ I fucking love it, But I wouldn’t mind ripping this right off you and taking you right fucking here baby.” 

As he speaks it sends a chill through your body. He looks at you with a smirk as you pull from him. Handing him a white bag with a black lace handle he sets it down and opens it before looking directly back at you.

“ So, you planned this all out? Hm?” He says with a wide smirk.

“ Of course. Do your worst keigo. Tie me up, ruin me, anything. Do what ever you want~”

“Whatever I want?”

“What every you want~”  
_____________________________________________

You knew you’d regret telling him he could do what he wanted. Best yet buys supplies to make him do even more. 

You sat there tied to the bed frame with him between your legs kissing your thighs as he slowly teases you rubbing his thumb over your cunt making it sore as you squirmed understand his touch. Begging to be touched as you let out whimpers.

Before even being able to protest he’s already making his way to your cunt as he runs his tongue in circles on your clit causing you to arch your back. He then pushes 3 fingers into you pulling out the pushing it right back it curling them in you.

Him doing that causes your thighs to squeeze around his head as he lets out a groan before raising himself and looking right up too you. Moving himself up too you he pressing his member to your cunt as he kisses you neck and you moan into his ear.

“You like it baby? Hm? Fuckkk- your so fucking wet arnt you? Just a little longer. You’ll get what you want.” He says in a low growl.

He pushes his thumb into you mouth forcing you to open it wide as rubs your spit across your lips before forcefully kissing twirling his tongue in your mouth. As he pulls away a saliva trail is left as it breaks when you close your mouth.

“Fuckk, you look so useless under me. Even though your so fucking powerful. You know that baby? I fucking love you, that’s why I’m doing this. But just know- I’ll always fucking love you.”

He leaves from your upper body as he then sits in his knees in between you legs before he throws them over his shoulders. He takes himself into his hand before rubbing his tip up and down through your cunt as he keeps eye contact with you. Your head is thrown back as you let out a moan.

“Ugh, fuck. Baby- moan louder for me baby bird. Fuckk- I want you so fucking bad baby. Beg for me, beg for me baby bird. . “

“P-please keigo-“ you whimper

“Louder.”

“Please- please me keigo¡” you say with watery eyes and a broken up voice 

With out even a second to speak he impaired you with his dick as he thrust in and out of you at a fast pace. As the sound of bare wet skin slapping together fill the room.

“Fuckkk yea- Fuck you feel so fucking good baby holy shit¡ Fuck yea moan for me you bitch yea? Fuckkk- He groans as he hold on too your hips pushing himself even ferrying into you.

Your moans get out of hand as they turn to screams and whimpers from pleasure. Your air way being blocked as he matches his hand around your neck making your screams into breathless groans.

“Fuck, ugh fuck I’m gunna fucking cum! Ugh fuck baby fucking hell shit! Ugh I’m gunna fucking cum I’m about to fucking cum fuck, fuck, FUCK!” He moans as you feel your hole fill to its limits as it pushes out from the sides before he pulls out of you.

He takes his hand from your throat as you gasp for air. Before you have a chance to even see the mess made he’s already pushes back into you as you eyes go wide in fear.

“F- fuck, you didn’t- think I was done d-did you baby?” He says with chopped up breathes and a smirk.

You lay your head in fear right before he thrust into you hard causing the bed to shake as he starts pumping even Harding into you even being more vocal than last time. You moan in pain as the over stem starts to effect you body as you feel over pleased.

“ Fuck! Fuck! Fuck- ugh I’m already so fucking close! Fuck to fucking soo ugh FUCK! I’m gunna cum again baby ugh fuck!” He says digging his fingers into your thighs.

You pull you hands trying to get lose of the chains trying to push him off of you from the feeling. You feel over pleased but unable to say a word from the pleasure your feeling. You feel his thrust slow down as his moans hitch louder as he starts thrusting harder into you with slow thrust.

“ Fuck! I’m gunna cum I’m gunna fucking cum! I’m gunna fucking cu- Ugh Fuck!!”

He pulls out as he comes over your cunt as it drips down and layers over your cunt. You whimper in pain as you pull at the chains and he’s fast to realize. Moving up too you he takes them from around your wrist before taking you into his arms right and pecking small kisses all over your wrist before he kisses your lips.

“ F-fuck baby, I’m sorry. L-let’s not do chains next time hm? “ he says as he holds your head to his chest kissing behind your ear.

“Mhm. . . “ you say with a scattered voice.

“That was definitely a fucking happy birthday” He says pulling your face back to his as you slightly smiles and he kisses you again.

“I love you baby bird~”

“I love you too kei~”  
_____________________________________________


End file.
